tlkfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TLK3 Series
TLK SERIES' ---- The TLK series' are a collection of unrelated stories written by User:Sabara that focus around one common character, Takkun, the son of Kovu and Kiara. ''TLK3: Forbidden'' OG Characters Takkun: Son of Kovu and Kiara Kilulo: White Lioness, Simba's first love Reufamba: Son of Simba and Kilulo Baridi: Son of a far off Pride's leader Erevu: Brother of Baridi Seriai: Sister of Baridi :TLK3TTK is one of the more developed fanfics of The Lion King that I have ever written. It begins from the very first Lion King movie, and is set in motion durring the span of time that Simba stays with Timmon and Pumbaa. Durring this time, Simba comes across a white Lioness named Kilulo who he befriends. Like him, she is outcast from her original pride, but only because of her color. She does not want to stay with him, for fear of being rejected, so Simba does not push her, and just visits with her and plays with her over the year. Romance developes between the two of them, and they breed though neither of them assumed anything comes of it. Then as we know, Nala returns and Simba goes back to the pridelands. Kilulu gives birth to a son named Reufamba, who resembles his father except that he is a extremely light in color. :Kilulo tells him all about his father, and how he returned to his homeland and saved his kingdom. After a while, she becomes ill and dies, and Reufamba blames his father for what happens and decides to go find him himself and ventures to the pridelands. Meanwhile, a trio of siblings, Baridi, Erevu, and Seriai, have decided to do the same. Their father left their pride to join Simba in his fight against the Outlanders in TLK2:Simbas Pride, and nenver returned. Baridi, the eldest son, a golden lion with a black mane, blames Simba for his fathers death and decides to find him and take his kingdom. He brings with him his rational brother Erevu, who is a brown lion with a brown mane, and his seductive sister Seriai, who is a chocolatey brown. :Meanwhile, Kovo and Kiara have given birth to their first son Takkun, who has the same physical makeup of Simba, but the colors of Scar except for the fact that he has a brown mane instead of a black one. They are living a very peaceful existance when Reufamba suddenly shows up, and reveals who he is. While Nala goes into denial right away, Simba knows in his heart that it is true, and confesses that truth to Nala, that he loved another before her. Feeling betrayed, she leaves Simba for an undetermined ammount of time to sort things out. Meanwhile, Reufamba informs Simba of Kilulo's death, and the two talk to eachother for a while about whats been going on in their lives. Simba offers his appologies, but Reufamba says that words are not enough and does not accept Simba's appology. It is then brought up by Zazu no less, that according to traditional law, Reufamba is the actual king of Pride Rock, and that would de-throne Kovu and Kiara. There is controvery over this, and Reufamba struggles with himself over this fact. He is tempted to take the position as repayment for his fathers past crime, but at the same time does not want that responsibility, nor does he want to ruin Kovu and Kiara's life because of Simbas error. :It is around this time that Baridi and his siblings show up, and take over what was once the outlands. Their presence is quickly noticed, and Baridi openly faces off against Simba verbally, putting the death of his father on the lion's paws. At this moment, Simba is distraught with being blamed for the deaths of so many, and his own past involving his father begins to haunt him again. :Unfortunately, and ending to this series has not yet been determined and is still underway. ''TLK3: Myth Of The Liger'' OG Characters Takkun: Son of Kovu and Kiara Zuri: Female tiger cub :Another series that involves Takkun, though less developed, this time humans are the cause of this story. As a part in an experiment that was based off the idea that Lions and Tigers once lived side by side, a group of Tigers are released into the serengheti to see how they will fare. The tigers disperse as they are not pride animals, and live relatively unnoticed by the lions, untill Takkun happens upon a tiger cub named Zuri (Swahili for beautiful). :Takkun and Suri develope a friendship, and in a rather cliche turn of events, develope a crush on one another. While Kovu and Kiara are open to the idea of a Tiger and a Lion breeding, Simba is very opposed to it. All of them are unfermiliar with what Tigers actually are, but Simba being very cautious and paranoid as normal, does not trust the situation and does not want to bring a 'strange striped lion' into the pride. Zuri tries to plea her case, telling Simba that long ago Tigers and Lions lived side by side. :In the end, Simba seeks council with a much older Tiger who'se ancestors once walked with Lions and who reveals that he actually does have Lion blood in him from those days (which, realisticaly, is impossible because both Ligers and Tigons are steril). Due to the fact that he reminds Simba so much of his own father, he relents, and permits Takkun to see Zuri and choose for himself weather or not he wants to take her as a mate. ''TLK3: Forbidden'' OG Characters Takkun: Son of Kovu and Kiara Sauda: Hyena female Tafari: Re-released Barbary male Adenike: Re-released Barbary female :The third series that revolves around Takkun, and was actually inspired by a picture of a lion cub laying with a hyena pup at the zoo. In this series, while Takkun is playing around the pridelands, he gets lost and stumbles across one of the many hyena clans in the area. He meets up with a young female hyena named Sauda (Swahili for Dark Complexion, because she is a very dark Hyena who'se 'stockings' cover her legs and darken most of her body. She also has a black mask and ears and heavy spotting. Could be considered a melanistic hyena) and they develope a close friendship. :Durring this same time, two barbary lion adolesents are released into the pridelands; a strong sturdy and very boistrous male named Tafari, and a smart but calm female named Adenike. The two of them join up with Simbas pride (Kovu is still in training), and begin a very complicated love circle that delves into some rather interesting issues. :Adenike is very fond of Takkun, and the two of them develope a relationship that is more often than not, akward on Takkun's end, and that revolves around very primal emotions of lust and desire. It focuses more on the realistic way that lions see eachother rather than the disney version of falling in love and marrage. Adenike stirrs more primal instincts in Takkun, and he is very drawn to her, and she to him despite the fact that she also sees him as nothing more than a cub because of how young he is compared to her. :Tafari has long believed that he is meant for great things, and had decided or believed that Adenike was meant to be his mate. Though him and Adenike do act more like a pair, Tafari cannot help but feel threatened by Takkun's relationship with her. He tries at every turn to show the younger lion up, and due to Takkun's nature it almost always works. Adenike finds it very interesting, and mildly attractive, though she still waffles flirtatiously between the two, regarding Tafari more seriously though. Perhaps that is what scares her, the fact that being with Tafari is much more final than being with Takkun. :At the same time, Takkun developes more personal feelings towards the harsh and outspoken Sauda. Their relationship is more Disney like in the way of falling in love, and the two have a rather humerous and adorable relationship. While Sauda is very closed minded to it, laughing nervously whenever he does something romantic, or calling him an idiot and a dreamer, Takkun sees absolutely nothing wrong with them being togeather, and has a very naieve belief that she loves him back. :There are very complicated issues that come up as they all grow older. Adenike is not ready to handle the responsibilities of being a mate and a mother, and refuses Tafari on several occasions, and even talks Takkun into running away with her. Durring their absence, in a fit of rage, Tafari blabs out that Takkun is in love with a hyena, which Simba overhears and is angry about. Kovu and Kiara are in disbelief, and the main lions (Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara) are embarrased by the news and decide to find Takkun and get the truth. :Meanwhile, while Adenike and Takkun are sleeping under the stars, they are happened upon by a rather large and rough looking rouge male lion. At first, Takkun mistakes him for his grandfather, and it is revealed that the rouge is in fact, Kopa, the first son of Simba and Nala. The two of them talk about Simba's 'problem' and the fact that he is very paranoid and closed minded about a lot of things. He sugguests that Kopa return to Pride Rock and become the King and help fix things, but Kopa refuses, saying that he enjoys his freedom and would rather form his own pride like Takkun. Takkun is of course, clueless as to what Kopa is insinuating, but Adenike understands very well, and after a day of thought, she decides she is ready to return to Tafari. Takkun follows her home, unsure why they are going back but feeling newfound courage to fact his grandfather. :Once they return home, Adenike rather blatantly tells Tafari that she is ready to be his mate, which stirrs conflicting emotions in Takkun. Somewhat distraught and upset, his prior vigor vannishes, and he seeks solitued in the pridelands where he is found by Sauda. Though the two of them are both adolesents, there is already a huge difference in their size, and Takkun begins to see her as less of a strong female, and more like something he must protect. Deciding to accept and realise the feelings he has for her, he confesses his love, which backfires entirely. She refuses him, acting nervous and offended and rather upset, which sugguests that she as well had feeling for him. Sauda then abandons him, telling him that nothing would ever come of a relationship like theirs and that they are different species. She flee's before he can argue, and heartbroken he returns to pride rock. :For the first time in a very long time, Kiara talks with her son about things, and in his weakened state of sadness, Takkun reveals everything to Kiara. Kiara is a bit at a loss of words for him, herself not believing in the relationship between a lion and a hyena aside enemies, but she tells him about her trials with her father in order to be with Kovu. Takkun listens to her story, and thinks about Kopa and his life and abou tall that his mother must have gone through. He considers her strong, and a better heir than Kopa (even if Kopa doesnt want to be king), and decides that he will persue Sauda anyway, though he does not tell Kiara this. :After his talk with his mother, Takkun slips out in the night, and finds the hyena clan on a hunt, and quickly picks Sauda out of the group. He confesses his love for her once again, and without giving her time to refuse again, he told her that he would not give up on her, and that she was the one he wanted to be with. He did not care if he couldnt have a pride, he did not care that she couldnt give him cubs, he just wanted her to be with him. Sauda is unable to refuse a second time, and the two of them leave their pride/clan and go off togeather to find their own home. :There is more to this story, but it is not developed yet. Category:Fanfiction